Road conditions and driving behaviors, such as wet or icy roads, sudden braking, excessive speed while entering a curve, and the like, can cause vehicles to skid or drift, which account for many accidents and automobile related deaths. Training vehicles simulating the skidding conditions make it possible for drivers to have real experience of a skidding situation. The real experience helps the drivers to understand the dynamics of a skidding situation, and improve their skills to handle such a situation.